


DragonWhore

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood, DragonBorn is a slut, DragonWhore, F/M, Knotting, Mentions of Murder, Other, Porn with a tiny plot, Rape, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of stories on the journey of the dragonborn. Gwen gets her thrills in and out of battle.





	DragonWhore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2 part story of the dragonborns journey to deliver a noblewoman safely to through the Grotto. Safely only means alive.
> 
> These are written on my iphone so typos are to be expected. 
> 
> Remember kudos and comments make the world go round

Gwen was the dragon born, a dunmer warrior with the soul of a dragon. She was the one prophesied to slay Alduin, the eater of worlds. Though she had a long journey ahead of her before she was ready to be that person. Skyrim was a place where you killed to survive, if you didn't kill them they would kill you, or worse they'd rape you, beasts and people alike.

Gwen was in Riften working as a SellSword to better hone her blade work when she was hired to assist a noblewoman through Dead Mans Grotto, the place was often filled with bandits or trolls, sometimes both. The coin was good so she took the job, half way into their journey to dead mans grotto they are attacked by thieves.

Gwen is slaying them with ease and she pushes the last body off her sword she hears the moans and the grunts. She follows the noise to find one of the thieves fucking the noblewoman on the ground as she begs for him to stop. Just as he cums inside her Gwen cuts off his head watching his body fall over. She helps the shaken woman up off the ground offering her clothes to replace her torn wardrobe. She hands the noblewoman a bottle of wine from her back pack as they continue their trek to the Grotto.

Once there she tells the noblewoman to stay close, she hands her a dagger saying to jab it at the attacker. Gwen steps on a trap but quickly pushes them both out of the way as a huge spiked gate comes down from the ceiling. She steps over the pressure plate as they head deeper into the cavern, her sword draw in the left hand and her flames spell ready in the right hand. She killed the rats as they scurried around with her magic because it was good meat.

They'd been walking for hours upon hours so she pulls her back pack off her back once they reach a little flat ground, she sets up her tent and a campfire, "We'll set up camp for the night and continue our journey in the morn" Gwen says to the noblewoman as she lays out two sleeping bags made of goat skin and fur. Gwen can hear the howls of wolves in the night and the groaning noises of draugr in the distance. She allows the noblewoman to fall asleep first before feeding the fire then stripping her armor. She lay in just her cloths as she slips into her sleeping bag.

  
Wolves could smell the females as they rested in their tent, two wolves made their way to the camp nosing open the tent flap they first sniff around going to the noblewoman, the wolf using its teeth lightly grips the cloth covering her vagina with a jerk of its mighty head the rag is torn clean off her body. The wolf then begin licking her vagina as the noblewoman stirs in his sleep but not yet waking up. The other wolf sits at the entrance watching and wagging it bushy white tail. The black wolf pushes his broad tongue past the noblewomans folds licking hurriedly inside her, causing the woman to moan as she woke up from the intrusion. She began trying to scoot away but the black growls biting into her thigh as a warning not to move again, the animal then goes back to licking inside her vagina with his broad tongue. Once he finds her hole his tongue plunges inside her vagina licking inside her as she moans despite herself.

The noblewoman was disgusted by what the animal was doing to her but her body betrayed that disgust as she began feeling aroused by the animals tongue. As she was getting used to the wolf eat her out it stopped and the warm tongue was gone, she was disgusted with herself upon realizing she missed it. Though her dismay did not last long as the wolf began nudging her to raise her hips, tears began to fall silently as she knew what the animal wanted now. As she moves onto her hands and knees placing legs spread apart the white wolf moved from the entrance, his dick hanging out of its sheath was angry red and glistening, she felt the black wolf jump on her back and thrusts its massive dick inside her.

The nord cried out as she was assaulted by the black wolfs dick plunging into her over and over as the animal humped her fast and hard. The white wolf lay down by her head, it's angry red cock placed near her face, he pulls the animal closer taking the red dick into her mouth she began to bob her head and suck as cried though she had begun to enjoy the rough pounding of the black wolf as his thrusts continued.

She sucked up the white wolfs dick bobbing her head up and down on the meat as she felt the black wolf's knot start growing, it stretched her painfully before they were locked together and the wolf was releasing inside her with a howl. She gasps at the pain of the stretch and the feeling of his burning seed shooting inside her, the white wolf growls so she goes to sucking using a hand to fondle his furry balls. Not long later the white wolfs knot it growing though it doesn't fit in her mouth so she squeezes it with her hand milking his cock as he cums on her face and neck while the black wolf is still tied inside her.

The noblewoman wonders how the dragonborn never woke to her cries or the noises of the wolves as they violated her, once they are finished the two wolves leave the tent leaving the noblewoman covered in semen and disheveled. She leaves uses her torn cloth to wipe at her face and neck before tossing it aside, she lay awake the rest of the night.

To be continued....


End file.
